Question: If
\[\begin{pmatrix} 1 & 2 & a \\ 0 & 1 & 4 \\ 0 & 0 & 1 \end{pmatrix}^n = \begin{pmatrix} 1 & 18 & 2007 \\ 0 & 1 & 36 \\ 0 & 0 & 1 \end{pmatrix},\]then find $a + n.$
Solution: Let $\mathbf{A} = \begin{pmatrix} 1 & 2 & a \\ 0 & 1 & 4 \\ 0 & 0 & 1 \end{pmatrix}.$  Then we can write $\mathbf{A} = \mathbf{I} + \mathbf{B},$ where
\[\mathbf{B} = \begin{pmatrix} 0 & 2 & a \\ 0 & 0 & 4 \\ 0 & 0 & 0 \end{pmatrix}.\]Note that
\[\mathbf{B}^2 = \begin{pmatrix} 0 & 2 & a \\ 0 & 0 & 4 \\ 0 & 0 & 0 \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} 0 & 2 & a \\ 0 & 0 & 4 \\ 0 & 0 & 0 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 0 & 0 & 8 \\ 0 & 0 & 0 \\ 0 & 0 & 0 \end{pmatrix}\]and
\[\mathbf{B}^3 = \mathbf{B} \mathbf{B}^2 = \begin{pmatrix} 0 & 2 & a \\ 0 & 0 & 4 \\ 0 & 0 & 0 \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} 0 & 0 & 8 \\ 0 & 0 & 0 \\ 0 & 0 & 0 \end{pmatrix} = \mathbf{0}.\]Then by the Binomial Theorem,
\begin{align*}
\mathbf{A}^n &= (\mathbf{I} + \mathbf{B})^n \\
&= \mathbf{I}^n + \binom{n}{1} \mathbf{I}^{n - 1} \mathbf{B} + \binom{n}{2} \mathbf{I}^{n - 2} \mathbf{B}^2 + \binom{n}{3} \mathbf{I}^{n - 3} \mathbf{B}^3 + \dots + \mathbf{B}^n \\
&= \mathbf{I} + n \mathbf{B} + \frac{n(n - 1)}{2} \mathbf{B}^2 \\
&= \begin{pmatrix} 1 & 0 & 0 \\ 0 & 1 & 0 \\ 0 & 0 & 1 \end{pmatrix} + n \begin{pmatrix} 0 & 2 & a \\ 0 & 0 & 4 \\ 0 & 0 & 0 \end{pmatrix} + \frac{n(n - 1)}{2} \begin{pmatrix} 0 & 0 & 8 \\ 0 & 0 & 0 \\ 0 & 0 & 0 \end{pmatrix} \\
&= \begin{pmatrix} 1 & 2n & an + 4n(n - 1) \\ 0 & 1 & 4n \\ 0 & 0 & 1 \end{pmatrix}.
\end{align*}Hence, $2n = 18,$ $an + 4n(n - 1) = 2007,$ and $4n = 36.$  Solving, we find $a = 191$ and $n = 9,$ so $a + n = \boxed{200}.$

Note: We can expand $(\mathbf{I} + \mathbf{B})^{2016}$ using the Binomial Theorem because the matrices $\mathbf{B}$ and $\mathbf{I}$ commute, i.e. $\mathbf{B} \mathbf{I} = \mathbf{I} \mathbf{B}.$  In general, expanding a power of $\mathbf{A} + \mathbf{B}$ is difficult.  For example,
\[(\mathbf{A} + \mathbf{B})^2 = \mathbf{A}^2 + \mathbf{A} \mathbf{B} + \mathbf{B} \mathbf{A} + \mathbf{B}^2,\]and without knowing more about $\mathbf{A}$ and $\mathbf{B},$ this cannot be simplified.